The inductance (e.g., loop inductance) of a test probe for contacting and providing test signals to and sensing result signals from an electronic device under test (DUT) can affect tests performed on the DUT. For example, the inductance can affect the frequency at which test signals can be provided to the DUT. Some embodiments of the present invention provide improvements to test probes that can reduce inductance, such as loop inductance, of the test probes.